


Pressure

by mssdare



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 (my entries) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2015, Watersports, Wetting, challenge 1 cross, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin squirms. The pressure in his bladder is uncomfortable. He tries to breathe evenly but it's hard, so he presses both of his hands to his thighs and crosses his legs, tightening them to keep all the water he drank earlier inside his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the week 1 of Summer Pornathon 2015 - challenge CROSS   
> Thank you Sillygoose for betaing my filth! :D
> 
> The version I'm putting up here is wee longer than the 750-words Pornathon one.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: WATERSPORTS, WETTING, LIGHT D/S

 

Merlin sits at the kitchen counter, watching Arthur cook spaghetti sauce for later. The sleeves of Arthur's white shirt are rolled up, revealing the golden skin of his strong arms.

Merlin squirms. The pressure in his bladder is uncomfortable. He tries to breathe evenly but it's hard, so he presses both of his hands to his thighs and crosses his legs, tightening them to keep all the water he drank earlier inside his body.

He shifts again and Arthur turns around. He places his palm on Merlin's knee and looks deeply into Merlin's eyes.

“Merlin, be still.”

Merlin tries to sit up straighter, wincing when the butt plug deep inside him shifts, making the pressure in his bladder more urgent. Arthur's touch is grounding though, and Merlin stops squirming long enough to focus on his breathing again while Arthur goes back to chopping vegetables.

Minutes pass. Merlin closes his eyes and drifts, listening to the pulse of his own body and the rhythmic chop-chop-chop of Arthur's knife.

The sound stops and Merlin startles. His eyes fly open.

"Okay," Arthur says, setting the knife aside. He washes his hands, dries them, then fills a clean glass with water and hands it to Merlin.

Merlin shakes his head, because one more and he'll _burst_. He won't be able to hold it. But Arthur waits with his hand outstretched, and Merlin uncrosses his legs to free his palms, fingers white and stiff from the lack of circulation. He takes the glass and sips, but Arthur puts his hand under the bottom of the glass and tips it up so Merlin has to gulp fast.

“Good boy,” Arthur says, and the fact that he means it makes Merlin all warm inside.

Arthur stands closer to Merlin. He kisses him softly, his tongue barely brushing Merlin's lips.

“I think you’re ready,” Arthur says. He tugs on Merlin’s hand until Merlin slides off the stool and follows Arthur to the bathroom, each step cautious and slow because he is so full—so full it's painful. Each jostle makes him close his eyes because he might not make it, he might not hold it.

Arthur undresses them both, slowly and meticulously, and then he steps into his ridiculously large empty bathtub. He helps Merlin in, and Merlin slowly sits on his lap with his back to Arthur, half lying in Arthur's arms.

He needs to piss. He needs to go so badly he's afraid to move, but Arthur's gentle strokes up and down his arms soothe him a bit.

“You're doing so good,” Arthur says. His hard cock is twitching against Merlin's backside. “Do you feel how hard you make me?”

Merlin nods. His breathing goes rapid and shallow when Arthur reaches in and taps gently on the base of the plug.

“Oh God,” Merlin moans. His dick has been half-hard but now it's fully stiff, which helps with the holding but at the same time is a bit of torture.

Arthur twists and moves the butt plug, easing it out a bit and pressing it in again. Merlin gasps because this is so good. He lets his head fall back onto Arthur’s shoulder.

When the plug leaves his body, Merlin almost loses it. The lack of pressure makes his muscles relax and he has to use all his strength to keep all the pee inside.

Arthur's fingers, warm and slick from the silicone lube, slip inside Merlin's hole, taking the place of the plug and stretching Merlin further. Arthur's other hand sneaks around Merlin, coming to rest against Merlin's protruding belly. He presses a little bit and Merlin whimpers. He won’t be able to hold it. Tears well up in his eyes.

Arthur withdraws his fingers and presses the head of his cock and then his whole shaft inside in one slow move.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” Merlin cants over and over, tensing up, doing his best not to come from all the pressure, or not to lose it. He's too full. It hurts. It’s so good.

When Arthur starts moving, the thrusts deep and slow, Merlin almost blacks out. His whole body is overheated, strained to the point of it all being unbearable. Tears start flowing down his cheeks. He can't even moan anymore; he can't move, he can't breathe. His body is one full, tight place, ready to burst. He feels Arthur moving underneath him, in him, and when Arthur's palm sneaks again onto Merlin's abdomen, pressing down, Merlin starts sobbing. He can't get enough air, so his cries are ragged and short.

“Shhh, baby, shhh,” Arthur whispers into his ear. “I’ve got you. You’re so beautiful, so perfect for me. You’re doing great.” He grips Merlin's cock and strokes it to the pace of his thrusts, and Merlin can't take it, he can't, he can't...

“Let go, baby.” Arthur’s voice is a breathy whisper.

And Merlin does, his whole body shuddering on a strangled cry as he comes.

Arthur keeps him locked in his grip, his cock buried to the root inside of Merlin, and he presses harder on Merlin's bladder.

“Go on,” he says, his voice hoarse.

Merlin sobs as the first little trickle leaks out of his cock, but then more of the golden fluid flows, mixing with the come on Merlin’s stomach.

He can feel Arthur tensing, Arthur's teeth biting into his shoulder, but it's all muffled by the relief, the sheer ecstasy of letting go so completely. His piss is hot on their skin, and he's going and going as if he’ll never stop.

“So beautiful,” Arthur says through his orgasm, stroking Merlin’s hair, kissing him.

Merlin goes lax in his arms. He's floating, far away, warm and safe and so, so spent. He might be still crying, but Arthur’s kissing the tears off his face and Merlin’s kissing him back. It’s heaven.

Soon Arthur will wash them off and tuck Merlin into bed. He’ll stay for as long as Merlin needs him, and Merlin will sleep in the warm embrace, safe and cared for and loved.

 


End file.
